User talk:Quintus314
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quintus314/Mondero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 02:28, June 19, 2010 Re:Thank You! You're always Welcome!Asammut 22:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alliance I would love to form an alliance with Mondero. pls send me the terms and I will see them. I wish you a good day, André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(User_talk:Asammut),( ) 10:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to MicroWiki Hello, I would like to welcome you to the MicroWiki world personally. If you wish to talk to me about anything, please just ask. Best Regards, Tom Turner 21:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy from Ultamiya Hi there! I would like to personally welcome you to the world of micronations and offer your country friendship. When you get the chance, please respond on Ultamiya's talk page. Take your time in responding, and I hope your country flourishes. Sincerely, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 22:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Micronational friendship Pryme Mynyster Quint Guvernator: :Greetyngs. Thank you for your proposal. I would be happy to form good relations wyth Mondero. You've done much recently in your hystory that makes it a pryvylege to accept your nation as an ally by establishyng the Monderan-Slinky friendshyp today, June 21, 2010. I am lookyng forward to the achievements our nations can hopefully accomplish together in the future. If you or your nation needs any assystance from the Slinky Empyre, feel free to let us know. Again, thank you, my friend! Blessyngs! We're pretty sure that we'll like you. ;) –Kyng Fyrst 00:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix and Mondero Grand leader/minister of Mondero, I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/Alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and Glorious Mondero could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Doesn't have any terms or conditions of being in alliances, we don't expect other nations getting involve in any wars in the future for Anpix'. *'Loyal', but in the case that your state might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the Alliance/relation please write back. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix, BrodiKazzard 08:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Anpix and Mondero - Relations Sorry about the long wait, but the echelon parliament had to discuss the arrangement with the relation of Anpix and Mondero, they where mainly focused on the topic of emails and I'm sorry to say that the parliament doesn't agree to this type of communication. If it is ok with the government and people of Mondero to keep relation on the MicroWiki, if you disagree to this set up of communication please contact User:BrodiKazzard via Microwiki user talk page. BrodiKazzard 08:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again. It isn't that the government has anything against the Marvelous Mondero, they just as a passion against the usage of the internetal service such as emails. Re: "Anpix and Mondero - Relations" Not a problem! International relations rarely results in instant gratification. Things take time to take effect; do not apologise! If email causes difficulty to Anpix and its government, talk page contact is absolutely acceptable. The Monderan government understands frustrations with communicational tools; we have a slight hatred for cell phones (too unpredictable). Feel free to communicate any time. Thank you for your reply, and may Anpix live on! Quintusπ talk aka Trip Rallior, Monderan Prime Minister at 20:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC)